


A Teacher's Work is Never Done

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Romance, Teaching, Triple Drabble, queer mentorship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Anne's student wants to invite a girl to the Sadie Hawkins Day dance, and Anne is determined to give the student the support she's not getting from her parents.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	A Teacher's Work is Never Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idanit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/gifts).



“Well,” said the girl – Becky Tulson, a little transplant from Missouri in America – “I don’t see why I should have to obey the rules and ask a boy to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Do you see why, Miss Shirley?”

Anne stood before her class – empty except for Becky, whose parents had asked her to ‘talk some sense’ into their daughter about inviting another girl to a dance to which girls were allegedly supposed to invite boys – and folded her hands upon her breast. “Actually, I rather see your point.”

Becky obviously had not heard those words often – her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. “You do?”

“Of course. We love our fellow women the way we love boys – if you want to ask a girl, I won’t stand in your way. But you must be sure that the girl returns your feelings.” Anne worried about Becky getting hurt – about what her parents or the town might say. She’d never cared for herself, when she was younger and audacious and in love, but protecting the young girl was important to her.

“You don’t have to worry,” Anne said. “You aren’t in trouble. As a matter of fact, I encourage you to be who you are.” 

Becky beamed. “Oh, Miss Shirley,” she said then. “You’re wonderful! Just the best!”

Anne patted the girl’s back, and then let her go as the school bell rang. “Hurry, now,” she encouraged. “You’re going to be late!”

Anne was alone with her thoughts for just a moment. Then Diana knocked on the frame of the schoolroom door. “I’ve come with your sandwiches,” she said. Then she raised an eyebrow. “What was that about?”

Anne just smiled, kissed her wife in all but name on the cheek, and said quite simply, “a teacher’s work is never done.”


End file.
